The invention generally relates to air vents, and more particularly, to an outdoor vent cover.
Vent covers are known. One such cover is shown in U.S. D629,094. Like this design, vent covers for outdoor use typically include a venting portion to permit airflow and a protective shell to keep rain and snow out. Thus, the challenge to innovators is to produce a design having features for keeping the weather out, but also permitting the air to flow freely and efficiently to vent the enclosed area. Despite state-of-the-art technology and materials, problems of partially occluded grills and leaky covers persist. There is, therefore, a need for an improved outdoor vent cover capable of optimal venting of the interior of a building structure, but which prevents rain, wind and water from entering the building. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need.